


Potions Class

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Neville vents to Ron about potions class.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Potions Class

Neville slammed his potions text on his bed as he plopped down, quite frustrated. "Why is it always me?" he asked.

Ron frowned and shrugged, sitting down across from Neville on Harry's bed. "I don't know, but Professor Snape's a git. Don't let him bother you."

Neville smiled weakly up at Ron, "Easy for you to say. Your cauldron isn't always exploding, nor do you seem to get detention every time you step foot into that class."

"That might be the case, but like I said, just ignore him. I'm sure if you didn't let Snape get to you, you'd do great in Potions."

"You think?"

"I know."

"Thanks."


End file.
